


Mornings

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [33]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowercase intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "don't go,"Or, the one where Gar needs to get up but Pat just wants him to stay a little longer.





	Mornings

It was mornings like this that made everything special. The slight chill of the room tickled their skin that exposed to the chilled air around them. Soft light filtered in through the window blinds, the room's darkness slowly being replaced with light as the sun rose. The vibrating sounds from the over head fan let the two sleep a little longer without being bothered by the sounds of the city outside their apartment.

Patrick shifted a little, his arms tightening around his boyfriend's, Gar's, torso. His face pressed in the nook of the other's neck to shield off the incoming light. Their breaths we're slow and synced, relaxed.

Gar was the first to wake up, his mind foggy from sleep as he let out a yawn. He opened his eyes, a soft smile rising to his face as he looked over at Patrick. Gar pressed a kiss to Pat's head, smile still lingering on his lips. He began to move away, removing Patrick's hands from his body so he could sit up on the side of the bed and stretch.

Gar rubbed his eyes and shivered, the warmth from the blanket no longer around him. He rubbed his goosebump covered arms before moving to stand up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed. Gar let out a chuckle, feeling Patrick's hands pull at him back under the blanket.

"don't go," Patrick mumbled, his voice deep from sleep. Gar chuckled, lazily trying to pull away from the grip Patrick had on him.

"i need to feed dante, it's almost ten," Gar replied, he let Pat pull him into his chest.

"he isn't barking yet, i think it's fine," Pat mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Gar's forehead. Gar made a noise of protest, attempting to push away again only to have Pat pull him closer. Their foreheads rested on each other's, noses less than centimeters apart as they looked at one another.

Gar finally sighed, pulling the blanket over the rest of him so he could cuddle against Pat. Pat smiled and kissed his cheek, a sleepy smirk plastered on his face as he pulled Gar close.

"stop," Gar whined, laughing as Pat continued to kiss every inch of his face. Gar could feel his face turn warm as he tried to push Patrick off of him but ending up giving into the kisses. He pulled Patrick in so he could kiss back. Their lips colliding, made up of lazy, joyful grins.

"you're a pain," Gar murmured against Pat's lips, Pat chuckled in response.

"you love me," Patrick mumbled in reply, he pulled back so he could look into Gar's eyes. They were a beautiful bright brown. Warm and inviting, and Pat loved them so much.

"i love you" Gar said softly as he looked back at Patrick. They both grinned at each other. Before looking up when they heard the sound of Dante barking through the door. Gar laughed, sighing as he rolled out of bed for a second time.

"c'mon, let's go feed them before ophelia starts scratching the door again"


End file.
